Mural
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Semua berawal dari Lukisan Dinding Misterius yang ditemukan oleh Rose disalah satu tempat tersembunyi di Hogwarts. Dan mulai itulah tragedy meliputi para keturunan Potter / Weasley yang masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Chapter 2,update. RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Genre : Family / Fantasy / Adventure / Horor**

**Warning : Gak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi ini benar-benar sangat aneh. Abal, tidak masuk akal, dan gak jelas. Semoga masih tetap pantas untuk dibaca. **

**Happy reading, I hope you can enjoy.**

**"Mural"**

**Chapter 1**

Peron 9 ¾ tetap terlihat ganjil setiap kali mereka melewatinya. Menyeberangi palang rintang menuju dunia lain yang lebih menajubkan dari yang lainnya.

James, Fred, Louis, Albus, Rose, Roxanne, Lily dan Hugo kembali lagi ke Hogwarts untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Selalu dengan wajah ceria setiap kali mereka menyadari kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah keturunan para penyihir yang selalu diliputi keberuntungan.

Tapi kali ini ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Tidak seceria biasanya. Tidak ada percakapan ataupun keramaian yang sering mereka buat selama ini. Semua terhanyut dalam lamunan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

James dan Louis yang duduk tepat di samping jendela hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela dengan kening berkerut. Fred, Albus dan Hugo hanya menunduk ke bawah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Rose sedang memangku buku Sejarah Sihir, tapi mata dan otaknya tidak terfokus pada buku itu. Roxy terlihat lebih serius dibanding biasanya, dia menatap lurus keluar kompartemen tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Sedangkan Lily yang duduk diantara Al dan James menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu James sambil menutup mata, tetapi dari ekspresi wajahnya dia tidak sedang tidur.

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka, dan dari sana muncul seorang pemuda tinggi tampan dengan senyum mengembang. Lorcan Scamander memasuki kompartemen mereka dengan wajah bahagia. Tapi langsung hilang saat melihat wajah dan posisi orang-orang di dalam kompartemen yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

Lorcan dan Lysander Scamander adalah anak dari Luna Lovegood yang sekarang menjadi Mrs. Luna Scamander, dan mereka adalah sahabat dari keluarga Potter. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi orang tua mereka cukup dekat sampai bisa dibilang sahabat.

"Er, boleh kami ikut bergabung disini…?" tanya Lorcan disusul dengan datangnya Lysander saudara kembarnya.

"Kompartemen lain sudah penuh. Sepertinya disini masih ada tempat duduk kosong, jadi…," kalimat Lorcan terhenti.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari kedelapan Weasley/Potter itu. Masih dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mereka semua seperti sedang berada di dunia lain, walaupun tubuh mereka masih utuh disini. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung bagi Lorcan dan Lysander.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Lysander dalam bisikan.

Lorcan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, bagaimana dia bisa memberi tahu saudara kembarnya?

"Er, baiklah. Mungkin lebih baik kami mencari kompartemen lain. Sepertinya kami mengganggu. Em…_yeah_…" Lorcan salah tingkah. Dia masih memandang para Weasley/Potter, tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Lorcan menghela nafas, menyerah. Sedangkan Lysander malah nyengir.

"Hehehe, mereka lucu. Sepertinya mereka lebih asik kalau mereka selalu mengacuhkanmu, Lorcy," kata Lysander sambil tersenyum licik.

"Oh, diamlah, Lis!" Lorcan langsung berpaling dan meninggalkan kompartemen.

"Hey, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu! Itu nama perempuan," protes Lysander.

"Kau juga memanggilku Lorcy. Apa kau pikir itu panggilan untuk anak laki-laki?"

"Ah, kau ini…" Lysander berlari mengejar Lorcan yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kompartemen tadi.

Sedangkan di dalam kompartemen masih dengan suasana yang sama. Hambar, datar dan sangat dingin. Tapi tiba-tiba Lily bergerak dari posisinya. Mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu James dan menatap kearah kakaknya itu.

"James…" James mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap lembut adiknya.

"Heemm…?"

"Semalam aku mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat menakutkan." Sekarang James memberikan perhatian penuh pada Lily. Bahkan Al pun ikut mendengarkan penuturan Lily.

"Semenakutkan apa, Lil?" tanya Al. lily lalu menatap wajah Al dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sangat menakutkan. Tubuhku sampai gemetar, keringatku juga keluar sangat deras. Aku takut, Al."

Sekarang bukan hanya James dan Albus yang memperhatikan Lily. Tapi Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Rose, dan Hugo juga ikut memperhatikan gadis kecil cantik itu. Tubuh Lily kembali gemetar. James menyadari kalau adik kecilnya itu sedang benar-benar ketakutan. Dia merangkul erat pundak Lily dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Ceritakanlah, Lil! Ceritakan semua mimpi yang kau impikan. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Lily menelan ludahnya dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku memimpikan kalian semua semalam." Semua wajah langsung terlihat bingung. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalian semua hadir dalam mimpiku. Mimpi yang sangat aneh." Lily menarik nafas panjang. "Dalam mimpiku, kita semua sedang berada di sebuah tempat asing. Tempat yang sangat asing dari tempat kita. Entah bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke dunia itu, tapi dalam mimpiku semua itu berawal dari Hogwarts."

Ekspresi kaget terpancang jelas di wajah semua orang. Wajah Rose, Roxanne, Hugo dan Al sudah berubah pucat. Fred, Louis dan James sekarang semakin serius dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, Lils?" tanya Rose.

"Kita masuk kesebuah bangunan seperti kastil Hogwarts. Tapi lebih tua dan penuh dengan lumut dimana-mana. Tumbuhan menjalar menghiasi setiap dinding luarnya. Sangat sepi dan dingin. Bangunan itu di kelilingi dengan hutan yang sangat lebat, hutan yang sangat gelap dan mencekam."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Lily bergetar lebih hebat dibanding sebelumnya. Dia memeluk James sangat erat, kentara sekali ketakutan yang sangat dalam di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, Lil. Lanjutkan, kami ingin mendengarnya!" hibur Albus sambil memegang erat tangan Lily. Lily memandang berkeliling dan mendapatkan dukungan juga dari keluarganya yang lain.

"Kita terkurung di dalam kastil itu. Tidak ada jalan keluar sama sekali. Hutan di sekeliling kastil tidak berujung, kita akan tersesat kalau memaksakan diri untuk melewatinya. Dan di hutan itu ada… ada…"

"Ada apa, Lil?" tanya Fred penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka jenis apa, tapi mereka seperti manusia serigala. Tubuh penuh bulu dan bibir moncong dengan gigi taring yang sangat panjang. Bulu mereka berwarna hitam pekat dan berkilau. Dengan mata yang sangat tajam dan kelam. Mereka semua sama. Tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka. Sangat banyak dan buas. Mereka semua mengincar kita, James, kita semua," Lily menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan air mata berlinang.

Dia terisak. Mimpi itu membawa kesan terlalu dalam di hatinya. Tanpa dia sadari wajah semua sepupu dan saudaranya sudah berubah pucat. Dari mata mereka terpancang ketakutan yang begitu dalam. Mimpi yang diceritakan Lily membuat mereka tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tapi melihat keadaan Lily yang sangat ketakutan membuat James dan Albus menguatkan diri mereka untuk memberikan penghiburan kepada Lily

"Tenanglah, Lil. Itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Hanya bunga tidur. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Al memeluk adik kecilnya sangat erat. Ingin membuatnya benar-benar nyaman. Albus menatap James yang juga terlihat sedang gusar. Dia harap semua kata-katanya bukanlah hanya omong kosong. Dia yakin bahwa mimpi itu hanyalah bunga tidur, bukanlah sebuah pertanda buruk. Dia yakin kalau mereka semua akan baik-baik saja.

**oOo**

Kamar anak laki-laki di Asrama Gryffindor belum benar-benar sepi malam ini. James, Fred dan Louis masih belum bisa memejamkan mata mereka. Cerita Lily tentang mimpinya benar-benar telah membuat mereka harus memikirkannya beratus-ratus kali. Mereka tidak bisa membuang jauh-jauh ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah Lily.

"James…" Fred memulai percakapan.

"_Yeah_…?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." James memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Fred. Tempat tidur Louis juga berdecit, sepertinya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya mimpi yang diceritakan Lily saat di kereta tadi…" Fred diam sesaat, berpikir apa tepat mengatakannya sekarang?

"Kenapa, Fred? Jangan membuat kami penasaran." Protes Louis.

"Mimpi itu sama persis dengan mimpi yang aku alami."

"Apa?" James dan Louis berteriak secara bersamaan. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi horror. Tidak menyangka akan kesamaan yang sangat kebetulan.

"Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Tapi hatiku merasa tidak tenang. Kalaupun itu hanya kebetulan, ini semua sangat aneh."

"Apa yang aneh…?" tanya Louis lagi.

"Ini terlalu mirip kalau harus dibilang kebetulan. Sangat mirip malah. Aku jadi berpikir kalau semua ini sudah sangat terencana."

Fred membetulkan posisinya. Dia duduk untuk bisa benar-benar menghadap kedua sepupunya. James dan Louis juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sekarang mereka sudah pada posisi saling menghadap.

"Apa kau serius Fred?" tanya James.

"Demi Celana Komprang Merlin, James. Aku seribu kali serius dengan hal ini," kata Fred ikut menggebu-gebu.

Dalam sesaat suasana menjadi hening. James menatap Fred dengan serius. Fred mengedarkan tatapannya bergantian antara James dan Louis. Ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kedua sepupunya tentang masalah ini. Tapi sepertinya kedua sepupunya itu hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Sebenarnya…" James dan Louis sekali lagi mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Apa?" tanya Fred bingung.

"Kau dulu, Lou. Ada apa…?"

"James, sepertinya Fred benar tentang mimpi yang itu. Ini bukan hanya kebetulan, karena…" James sudah benar-benar serius mendengarkan Louis. "Karena aku juga memimpikannya."

James langsung tersentak. _Ini_ _memang bukan suatu kebetulan, ini adalah pertanda._ Pikir James. _Lalu pertanda apa ini sebenarnya?_ Pikiran James kembali berpikir serius. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Terdengar sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Fred, apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya suara di luar itu.

"Roxanne?"

Fred, James dan Louis saling pandang, mengerutkan kening. Suara itu memang suara Roxanne suara saudara kembar Fred. Lalu untuk apa dia malam-malam seperti ini berkunjung ke kamar anak laki-laki? Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah pintu, karena sepertinya Roxanne sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka.

"Fred…?" panggilnya lagi.

Fred membukakan pintu sambil mengerutu.

"Ada apa sih? Kau hampir saja membuat seisi kamar terbangun karena teriakanmu," Protes Fred.

"Aku tidak berteriak, aku hanya memanggilmu. Kau saja yang tidak mau menyahut, jadi aku ter…"

"Ok, ok. Ada apa sebenarnya?" kata Fred tidak sabar.

"Fred, aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan cerita Lily tadi."

"Kenapa kau harus memikirkannya? Tidurlah, besok kita ada latihan Quidditch. Aku tidak ingin kalah melawan Slytherin gara-gara Chaser-ku kurang tidur," kata James.

"Tapi ini masalah serius James." James dan yang lain mengerutkan kening mereka tidak mengerti. "Kami memimpikan hal yang sama."

Sekali lagi batu besar menghantam dada James sangat keras. James menatap kearah Louis dan Fred yang juga balik menatapnya. Kenyataan ini terlalu menakutkan untuk dianggap nyata.

"Kau juga memimpikan hal yang sama?" tanya Fred.

"Sama persis. Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya mimpi buruk yang biasa, tapi setelah mendengar cerita lily, aku jadi takut."

"Apa yang lain sudah tahu?" tanya James lagi.

"_Yeah_… sepertinya mereka juga memimpikan hal yang sama. Kami sedang berkumpul di bawah untuk mendiskusikannya, dan baru kami tahu kalau mimpi kami semua sama. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"James…" Fred mulai terdengan panik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, James?" tanya Louis.

"Roxanne, katakan pada yang lainnya untuk berkumpul di tempat biasa kita berkumpul! Kita harus membicarakan ini dengan serius. Ini tidak benar." James memberikan pengarahan kepada Roxanne yang manggut- manggut tanda mengerti.

Dan gadis itu langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk menemui sepupunya yang lain.

"Ayo, kita harus segera bersiap! Sebentar lagi jam malam, kita harus cepat sebelum para Prefek dan Ketua Murid memulai patroli."

**oOo**

Semuanya terdiam dalam kegelapan. Mereka memang sengaja tidak menyalakan cahaya sama sekali agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka sedang ada disana.

"James, aku takut," Tiba-tiba Lily bergumam lirih.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini Lil. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah mimpi." James berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi ini mimpi yang aneh, James. Kita semua memimpikan hal yang sama. Ini tidak wajar," Tandas Roxanne.

"Roxy benar. Ada yang aneh dengan mimpi ini. Kenapa kita semua memimpikan hal yang sama? Padahal tidurpun kita tidak bersama," Kata Fred memberi pendapat.

"Mungkin karena kita sedarah. Jadi ini bisa dibilang karena ikatan batin. Dan itu cukup rasional," Usul Rose.

"Tapi tidak cukup rasional untuk kali ini. Ini tidak normal," Kata Al tegas.

"Lalu apa penjelasan dari semua ini?" tanya Hugo.

"Kita belum bisa menyimpulkannya, Hug. Tapi benar kata kalian semua, ini tidak wajar." James angkat bicara.

"Apa kita harus menceritakan tentang mimpi ini kepada para orang tua? Mungkin mereka bisa menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini." Louis member pendapat.

"Jangan sekarang, Louis. Kita tidak bisa menganggap ini sebagai pertanda buruk begitu saja. mungkin ini memang hanya bunga tidur biasa dan mungkin benar kata Rose soal ikatan batin itu. Jadi kita tidak boleh gegabah!" kata James tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau semua ini memang adalah sebuah pertanda buruk?" tandas Roxanne.

"Maka kita semua akan menghadapinya. Kita adalah keturunan para pahlawan Dunia Sihir. Jadi tidak ada darah pengecut yang mengalir dalam nadi kita."

James menyuarakannya dengan sangat meyakinkan. Tapi dia memang benar, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari sebuah mimpi. Setidaknya itulah anggapan mereka saat ini.

**oOo**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya berada di luar kamar tidur mereka. Ini sudah melebihi jam malam. Dan mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman kalau sampai ada Prefek atau bahkan Ketua Murid yang memergoki mereka.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama merenungkan tentang mimpi itu. Kalau sampai ketahuan, kita bisa habis," bisik Al kepada James.

"Kalau begitu usahakan jangan sampai ketahuan. Tidak lucu kalau sampai semua keluarga Potter/Weasley tertangkap dihari yang sama dan di tempat yang sama," kata James lirih.

"Wah, itu pasti akan menjadi rekor tersendiri untuk sekolah ini." Fred meringis sambil terus berjalan di belakang James dan Al.

"Kalian, bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Kita bisa tertangkap kalau kalian terus mengoceh," bentak Rose dalam bisikan. Fred, Louis dan James malah cekikikan menanggapi kemarahan Rose.

"Kalian ini…"

"Sssssttt…" tiba-tiba Al menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxanne.

"Sepertinya ada yang berjalan kearah sini."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengar apa pun."

"Al benar, James. Aku juga mendengar suara langkah kaki," tambah Lily.

"Gawat kalau begitu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Disini tidak ada tempat persembunyian." Roxanne mulai panik.

"Roxy, pelankan suaramu. Tanpa bersembunyi-pun kita bisa ketahuan kalau kau bersuara sekeras itu." Fred membekap mulut saudara kembarnya itu. Roxanne meronta-ronta.

"Fred, lepaskan dia! Kita tidak boleh panik. Ok, berfikir James, berfikir!" James memerintah dirinya sendiri, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya juga di penuhi rasa takut. Bagaimana kalau orang yang entah siapa itu ternyata McGonagall. Hukuman mereka akan semakin parah.

Disaat semuanya sedang berpikir dalam kepanikan, Rose melihat sebuah lemari sapu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. _Tidak ada waktu lagi, mereka harus segera sembunyi. Dan itulah tempat satu-satunya yang tersedia untuk mereka._ Pikir Rose.

"Kawan-kawan, sepertinya aku menemukan tempat persembunyian untuk kita."

"Apa? Dimana?" tanya Hugo dan Al hampir bersamaan.

Rose menunjuk sebuah lemari sapu tua. Mereka semua lalu mengerutkan kening. _Lemari sekecil itu? Bagaimana mungkin muat untuk mereka semua?_

"Rose, bukan waktunya bercanda disaat-saat seperti ini. Orang yang entah siapa itu semakin dekat dengan kita," kata Al sebal.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Ok. Mungkin sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan memutar. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Tapi jangan sampai menimbulkan suara apa pun, atau kita…" kalimat James terhenti.

"Atau lebih baik kita menunggu sebentar di lemari itu sampai orang itu pergi melewati kita," kata Rose tegas.

"Rose, itu tidak cukup untuk kita semua."

"Tapi kita tidak punya waktu lagi, sebelum akhirnya kita ketahuan, James."

"Aku rasa Rose benar, James. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi." sekarang Lily yang berbicara.

"Aku pikir juga begitu." Louis mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Lily.

"Baiklah, baik. Kita ke lemari itu. Semoga saja itu muat untuk kita semua." James berharap.

Mereka berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju lemari sapu si ujung Koridor. Lemari itu penuh dengan sarang laba-laba di setiap sudutnya. Al menjejalkan dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu. Dia terbatuk-batuk saat debu-debu beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Suara batuk yang cukup keras.

"Siapa itu?" suara professor Longbattom membahana di seluruh koridor.

Mereka semua tersentak. Suara langkah kaki Profesor Longbottom semakin dekat dan cepat.

"Gawat. Cepat, cepat…! Ayo masuk, kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi."

James menggiring saudara-saudaranya untuk memasuki lemari sempit itu. Mereka berdesakan di dalam. Dengan udara yang sangat sedikit, mereka tidak yakin akan dapat bertahan lama di dalam lemari itu. James yang terakhir masuk. Dia berusaha menutup pintu lemari yang terjanggal karena banyaknya muatan.

"Ini tidak bisa ditutup," protes James.

"Tarik, James, tarik!" suara Fred terdengar parau, karena dia terhimpit antara Roxanne dan Louis.

"Aw… Hug, kau menginjak kakiku," Rose meringis ketakutan.

"Lily mendorongku terus, aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Aku disini juga susah bernafas, Hug. Ini terlalu sempit untuk kita semua," bantah Lily.

"Hey, kalian diamlah. Dari awal aku sudah mengatakan kalau lemari ini tidak muat untuk kita."

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk saling berdebat. Roxy, hentikan kakimu. Kakiku bisa tergencet kalau kau terus menghentak-hentakkan kakimu!" protes Fred.

"Maaf, Fred. Ada laba-laba di kakiku. Dan laba-laba ini tidak mau pergi. Uuhhh…"

"Hey, kalau kalian terus bergerak, tempat ini akan semakin sempit. Diamlah, dan terima saja apapun yang terjadi sampai professor Longbottom pergi." Suara Al hampir saja kelepasan saat tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki di depan lemari yang mereka tempati.

"Aku tahu kalian ada di dalam sini. Cepat keluar sebelum aku memberikan detensi yang lebih berat kepada kalian!" suara professor Longbottom terdengar sangat dekat sekali di telinga mereka.

Seketika mereka diam. Mereka semua menahan nafas. Tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan. Suara detak jantung yang berdentum bersamaan mengiramakan hentakan yang sangat cepat. Tubuh mereka menegang, menunggu eksekusi dan akan segera mereka dapatkan.

"Kalian masih tidak mau keluar, maka aku yang akan memaksa kalian kelua."

Terdengar suara pintu ditarik sedikit. James menahannya, tapi tangannya sudah terasa kebas. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tangannya, tapi hampir seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas karena berdesak-desakan di dalam lemari itu. Fred dan Louis membantunya. Tapi itu percuma. Profesor Longbottom bisa kapan saja membukanya menggunakan sihir. _Itu dia, sihir, kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?_

"Rose, cepat kunci pintu ini agar tidak bisa di buka dari luar oleh Profesor Longbottom!" bisik James. Rose mengangguk. Dia mencoba meregangkan tangannya yang sejak tadi terjepit. Mencoba meraih tongkat di jubahnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"James, aku tidak bisa mengambil tongkatku. Tongkatku terselip terlalu jauh ke dalam jubahku. Dan ini terlalu sempit untuk mengambilnya," jawab Rose putus asa.

"Gawat," James merutuki semua kesialan ini.

"James bagaiman ini?" suara Lily terdengar bergetar. James diam saja. tangannya sudah tidak bisa menahan pintu lagi. Kekuatan Profesor Longbottom terasa lebih besar dibanding dengannya saat ini.

Tapi disaat tangan James sudah benar-benar melepaskan pegangannya di gagang pintu, mereka sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku, terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Pintu semakin terbuka. Lily merangkul Hugo sangat erat. Mereka menahan nafas, atau bahkan mereka memang sedang tidak bisa bernafas.

Pintu sudah hampir terbuka separuh saat tiba-tiba Al menginjak sesuatu di bawahnya. Dan dengan hentakan yang sangat keras dinding belakang lemari itu bergerak. Al belum bisa benar-benar mencerna apa yang terjadi saat dinding itu menjeblak kebelakang dengan sangat keras. Membuat mereka semua ikut terjatuh ke balik dinding yang semula tak bergerak itu.

Suara jeritan Rose, Roxanne dan Lily membahana di sekeliling mereka. Dan tepat saat pintu benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya, James melihat sosok Profesor Longbotom yang setelahnya hilang dengan cepat digantikan dengan dinding lain pengganti dinding yang telah membuka untuk mereka. Mereka jatuh dengan saling tindih. Meraung, mengeluh dan mengumpat adalah kegiatan mereka saat ini. Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti itu.

Sedangkan Profesor Longbottom yang yakin bahwa tadi dia mendengar suara teriakan, melongo bingung karena tidak ada seorangpun di dalam lemari sapu itu. Dia juga yakin kalau tadi dia melihat ada seseorang yang berkelebat sangat cepat. Tapi sekali lagi matanya meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dalam lemari itu.

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk dinding belakang lemari itu. Dan dia mendapati bahwa dinding itu masih kokoh. Dia mendorong dinding itu, dan tidak bisa menggerakkan dinding itu sama sekali. _Ini aneh, lalu apa yang aku lihat tadi?_ Pikir Profesor Longbottom ragu.

"Aku yakin, kalau tadi adalah sosok Potter. Walaupun hanya sekelebatan, tapi itu memang James Potter. Tapi bagaimana dia tiba-tiba bisa lenyap begitu saja? kemana pemuda itu pergi, dan bagaimana?"

Profesor Longbottom mengerutkan keningnya. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu dengan nalarnya. Mereka menghilang begitu saja bagaikan ditelan bumi. Tanpa jejak dan petunjuk sama sekali. Lalu sebenarnya kemana para Potter/Weasley itu menghilang?

**See you on the next chapter...**

**Akhirnya bisa publish juga. Dan ini adalah Misteri Fic pertamaku. Sempet gak yakin mau publish Fic ini, tapi tetap aku lakukan. Semoga saja ini tidak terlalu buruk, dan masih pantas untuk menjadi bacaan para pembaca dan para reviewer, yang mau memberikan reviewnya tentu. **

**Aku berharap, masih ada yang mau memberi review untuk Fic payahku ini. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang mau memberikan reviewnya, tapi aku juga berterima kasih bagi para Silent reader yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fic ini. Jadi Terima Kasih.**

**#Chalttermore#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Maaf telat banget updatenya. Tapi semoga yang ini juga dapat memuaskan kalian semua.**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**MURAL**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana terasa sangat hening. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, selain suara umpatan yang terdengar dari James, Fred dan Louis. Para gadis hanya mengeluh tanpa suara. Mereka semua berdiri dari kejatuhan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Mengusap-usap pantat mereka yang sakit karena jatuh tepat di atas ubin yang keras.

Al memandang berkeliling, mengamati tempat mereka terjatuh tadi. Tempat itu seperti ruangan bundar besar yang menjulang tinggi tak berbatas. Atapnya bahkan tak terlihat. Mereka seperti semut yang berdiri di dalam tabung hitam raksasa. Terasa sangat kecil dan mungil.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Al tiba-tiba, menyadarkan semua saudara dan sepupunya dengan keadaan tempat itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin salah satu tempat tersembunyi di Hogwarts. Bukankah Dad pernah bilang, kalau Kastil Hogwarts banyak menyimpan misteri," ucap James, sambil masih menyibak-nyibakkan celana Jins-nya yang kotor karena debu.

Semua mata ikut memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama. Mereka tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti itu di Hogwarts. Apalagi di dalam lemari sapu? Tempat ini terasa sangat aneh. Al masih belum puas dengan jawaban James, dia berjalan berkeliling, mengelilingi ruangan bundar itu. Meraba-raba setiap dinding yang bisa dirabanya.

"Ini aneh, aku tidak pernah menyangka ada ruangan seperti ini di dalam lemari sapu." Roxanne juga ikut berkeliling. Dia berjalan melawan arah yang di tempuh Al. Mengitari ruangan itu dan meraba-raba dindingnya.

Semuanya juga ikut mengawasi gerakan Al dan Roxanne, kecuali Rose. Dia mengawasi dinding tempat mereka masuk tadi. Dindin itu benar-benar rata tidak seperti baru saja dilewati seseorang. Dia meraba-raba dinding itu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu dia menendang dinding itu sekeras-kerasnya.

"Auuchhh…," Rose menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit, karena dinding yang dia tending tidak bergeming sama sekali. Masih utuh dan kokoh.

"Ada apa, Rose?" James dan lainnya langsung berlari kearah Rose.

"Kakiku sakit sekali. Dinding ini tidak bisa dibuka," kata Rose sambil mengusap-usap kaki kanannya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Fred juga menendang-nendang dinding itu, tapi hasilnya masih sama. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tapi, tadi kan kita masuk lewat dinding ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak bisa?" Lily meraba-raba dinding itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kita kembali? Kita bisa kehabisan nafas di tempat seperti ini." Louis meninju dinding di dekatnya, sebagai tanda kekesalannya.

"Kita terjebak," kata James tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" mereka semua berteriak bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau kita terkurung di sini, bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus tenang. Kita tidak boleh panic. Mungkin ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang memiliki sihir tertentu dan pintunya bisa berada di mana saja. Hampir sama sengan ruang Kebutuhan, mungkin," kata Al berusaha menenangkan.

"Mungkin Al benar. Kalau begitu kita mulai mencari di seluruh ruangan! Jangan sampai ada dinding yang terlewatkan!"

Semua langsung menyebar. Mereka semua meraba-raba dinding sekali lagi. berusaha mencari keanehan pada dinding itu. tapi tidak semudah itu mencari tombola tau apapun yang menandakan ada pintu di sana. Selain ruangan itu sangat besar, dinding di ruangan itu benar-benar rata sempurna. Tidak ada keanehan apapun yang terlihat jelas pada dinding di ruangan itu.

Mereka semua sudah hampir menyerah, saat tiba-tiba Rose memekik pelan. Mereka semua menoleh kearah Rose. Tapi tidak apa-apa disana. Rose hilang.

"ROSE…!" Al berteriak sambil berlari menuju tempal Rose berada tadi. Semua mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aargh…, jangan lagi." Fred mengeluh sambil berlari di belakang Al.

"Rose, kau dimana?" teriak Al, sekeras kerasnya.

James meninju dinding itu sekeras-kerasnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Bukan hanya wajah James, tapi wajah Louis, Fred, Al, Hugo, Lily dan Roxanne juga berubah pucat.

"James." Lily memeluk James erat.

"Tidak apa-apa Lil. Kita akan menemukan Rose secepatnya." James membalas pelukan Lily.

"Rose, kalau kau di balik sana jawablah aku. Apa kau mendengarku?" Roxanne berteriak.

"ROSE…ROSE…" semua berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Rose hampir bersamaan. Suasana menjadi sangat gaduh. Tidak ada yang mendengar ada seseorang yang juga berteriak-teriak di balik dinding itu.

"D I A M…!" perintah Al.

"Tapi, Al, Rose masih…?"

"Makanya aku menyuruh kalian diam. Karena aku mendengar suara Rose."

Semuanya mengikuti perkataan Al. Semua diam dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang terdengan sangat jauh.

"Al… Al…, aku di sini…" suara itu terdengar sangat kecil dan jauh.

Teriakan itu sekali lagi bersuara. Al mendengar dengan seksama dari mana asal suara itu. Walaupun suara itu terdengar sangat jauh, dia yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara Rose. Dia menempelkan telinganya ke dinding tempat Rose menghilang. Menempelkan lebih dalam dan dalam.

"Rose, apakah itu kau?" Al ikut berteriak, masih dengan telinga menempel di dinding.

"Al, iya, ini aku. Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Ya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Sebenarnya kau di mana?"

"Aku ada di balik dinding ini. Di sebuah ruangan yang lebih aneh dari ruangan itu. Kedua ruangan ini sepertinya saling berhubungan dengan tempat lain di luar Hogwarts."

"Rose, tunggu. Jangan menjelaskan apapun dulu. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke ruangan itu? Di sini tidak ada pintu atau tombol apapun yang menjurus ke sebuah pintu masuk." Al kembali meraba-raba dinding itu, mencoba terus mencari sambil terus berusaha mendengarkan suara Rose di balik dinding itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan menemukan apapun di situ. Tapi lihatkah ke atas, tepat di atas kepalamu. Lihatlah dengan seksama. Di sana ada beberapa terjalan-terjalan dinding yang tidak rata."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." Al menyipitkan matanya mencari di tempat yang ditunjukkan Rose. "Apa kalian melihat sesuatu?" tanya Al pada saudara dan sepupunya yang lain. Tapi mereka semua menggeleng secara serempak.

"Kau harus benar-benar memperhatikannya, Al. ukiran itu sangat kecil, dan membutuhkan ketelitian untuk melihatnya."

Al sekali lagi menyipitkan matanya dan meraba dinding itu. dia hampir putus asa saat dia mencoba meraba dinding itu dengan mata tertutup, mencoba untuk merasakan. Dan benar, di sana, di atas kepalanya ada sebuah ukiran yang sangat kecil. Terlalu kecil malah. Ada sebuah kalimat kecil yang tertulis di dinding itu.

"Aku menemukannya… aku menemukannya…" Al berteriak histeris.

"Benarkah? Mana…?" James juga ikut histeris.

"Ini, lihat ini! Di sini ada sebuah tulisan. Tapi ini terlalu kecil." Wajah Al kembali murung.

"Sini, biar aku lihat." James menggantikan posisi Al. dia mencoba menyipitkan mata untuk membacanya. Dia juga menggunakan mantra pembesar, tapi tidak ada hasilnya.

"Ini susah," kata James mulai putus asa.

"Rose, aku sudah menemukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membacanya," Teriak Albus sekali lagi.

"Gunakan mantra Aparecium!" teriak Rose dari balik dinding itu.

Al merapalkan mantra Aparecium, mantra yang dapat membuat tinta yang tak terlihat menjadi terlihat. Dan seketika itu juga tulisan yang sejak tadi berbentuk sangat kecil dan tidak terlihat berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Merekah seperti baru saja terkena kobaran api yang sangat panas.

"Aku bisa melihatnya…"

"Bagus, karena aku sudah lelah berteriak-teriak terus dari tadi," celetuk Rose.

Al, James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Lily dan Hugo menyipitkan mata mereka secara bersamaan. Mencoba membaca tulisan itu. Dan dengan bersamaan pula mereka menyuarakan kalimat yang terukir di dinding itu.

"**Bumi berputar 12 kali melawan arah jarum jam. Berusaha mengitari Matahari yang selalu menekan ke dalam"**

Mereka semua mengerutkan kening. Kedua alis mereka sudah bertemu menjadi satu tepat di temngah. Kalimat yang baru saja mereka baca benar-benar tidak bisa di mengerti dengan muda. Mereka membaca kalimat itu berulang-ulang tapi masih tidak bisa mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Bumi berputar 12 kali melawan arah jarum jam?" Roxanne menatap saudaranya meminta pendapat.

"Berusaha mengitari Matahari yang selalu menekan kedalam?" Louis menyuarakan kelanjutan dari kalimat yang dibaca Roxanne.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak mengerti." Lily terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ini bukan bidangku. Rose-lah ahlinya." Fred mengeluh dan ikut menggelosor di samping Lily.

"Tapi sekarang tidak ada Rose di sini. Dia sedang di balik dinding brengsek ini, menunggu kita untuk menyelamatkannya. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita jangan menyerah dan segera mencari tahu apa maksud dari kalimat tidak masuk akal itu?" teriak Al hampir emosi.

Rose adalah sahabatnya sekaligus sepupu favoritnya. Dia tidak rela apabila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada gadis itu. Dia ingin melindungi Rose sama seperti dia ingin melindungi Lily.

"Kami juga tahu, tapi kami tidak sepintar Rose. Dia paling pandai menyelesaikan teka-teki seperti ini. Dan kita selalu kalah jauh darinya." James juga ikut emosi. Semua tragedy ini telah membuat emosinya membuncah.

"Iya, tapi…" kalimat Al terputus.

"Kawan-kawan…" Roxanne menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa?" bentak Al dan James secara bersamaan.

"Santai saja dong. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan suara Rose sudah tidak terdengar lagi dari balik dinding itu," jawab Roxanne dengan bibir manyun karena baru saja di bentak.

Benar. Tidak ada suara Rose lagi dari balik dinding itu. Bahkan suara nafasnya pun tidak terdengar. Mereka semua kembali panic. Memanggil-manggil nama Rose dengan teriakan hampir membuat suara mereka habis. Dan pada akhirnya tanpa jalan keluar apapun mereka terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Rose."

"Tidak, tidak akan terjadi apapun dengan Rose. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa bertahan." Tandas James menanggapi kalimat Fred.

Hugo berdiri dari duduknya. Dia tidak mau menyerah sebelum kakaknya benar-benar bersama mereka. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau tahu mereka tidak kembali bersama Rose. Mereka pasti akan sangat sedih, dan Hugo tidak mau kedua orang tuanya sedih. Rose harus selamat.

Sekali lagi dia meneliti tulisan itu. Kedua kalimat yang tertulis di dinding itu terus terngiang di benaknya. _"Bumi berputar 12 kali melawan arah jarum jam. Berusaha mengitari Matahari yang selalu menekan ke dalam?"_ berulang kali dia mengulangi kalimat itu di dalam otaknya.

_Bumi berputar 12 kali melawan arah jarum jam._ Apakah yang dimaksud adalah rotasi bumi yang berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam? Mungkin saja. Tapi kenapa harus bumi? Mana mungkin mereka mengecek bumi?

Lalu, _Berusaha mengitari Matahari yang selalu menekan ke dalam._ Mana ada Matahari yang menekan ke dalam? Ke dalam apa? Hugo mengacak-acak rambut, tampak frustasi. Dia sudah kehabisan ide. Tanpa dia sadari Al juga sedang berfikir keras di sampingnya.

"Apa menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Al.

"Tidak, kepalaku sudah hampir pecah. Tapi hasilnya nihil."

"Sama, aku juga sudah kehabisan akal." Al juga mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mungkin saja di sekitar tulisan itu ada sebuah tombol otomatis yang bisa di tekan kedalam dan menunjukkan sebuah pintu rahasia." Kata Lily tiba-tiba. Dia sudah berdiri di antara Al dan Hugo.

Dan tiba-tiba juga pemikiran Hugo kembali bekerja. Gagasan dari Lily membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Dia meraba dinding di sekitar ukiran itu sekali lagi dan merasakan sesuatu di sana. Sebenarnya sejak tadi teka-teki ini memang ditujukan untuk menemukan pintu itu. dan yang di maksud dalam teka-teki itu bukanlah Bumi dan matahari sesungguhnya, melainkan…

"Ini dia. Aku menemukannya," ucap Hugo bersemangat. Semua langsung ikut berdiri dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya James panasaran.

"Ini, lingkaran tembus pandang ini. Lingkaran yang terletak tepat di bawah ukiran ini."

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Sejak tadi aku tidak menemukan apa pun."

"Karena kau tidak mencarinya dengan teliti. Ini memang hampir tidak terlihat. Ini memang benar-benar tidak terlihat." Mata Hugo masih menatap jauh kearah lingkaran itu.

Semua mengikuti arah mata Hugo memandang. Dan secara bersamaan mereka memekik kaget. Karena benar kata Hugo, di bawah ukiran itu ada sebuah lingkaran seukuran bola baseball yang sangat tipis dan hampir tidak terlihat kalau tidak menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Ok, sekarang mari kita hubungkan. Mungkin yang disebut bumi adalah lingkaran ini, jadi mungkin kita harus merotasikan Bumi ini mengitari lingkaran lain yang digambarkan sebagai Matahari," jelas Hugo.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat lingkaran lain, selain lingkaran ini," timpal Louis.

"Kita cari dulu!" Al kembali bersemangat. Dia mencari di sekitar lingkaran pertama dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Seharusnya lingkaran kedua lebih besar dari pada lingkaran pertama, karena menggambarkan matahari. Tapi, benar kata Louis. Tidak ada lingkaran lain selain lingkaran bumi."

Semuanya kembali lesu. Takut harapan yang mereka dapat barusan adalah harapan palsu yang akan membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah kebohongan.

"Aneh." Tiba-tiba James bersuara dengan kening yang sudah mengeriting.

"Apa?" tanya Al.

"Bukannya seharusnya Bumi berwarna biru, tapi kenapa di bagian tengah lingkaran ini ada warna kuning yang menyala aneh?" mendengar perkataan James, Hugo langsung menghampiri James dan ikut melihat lingkaran itu kembali.

"Warna kuning di bagian tengah? James kau jenius." Teriak Hugo yang membuat Weasley/Potter bersaudara ikut tersentak kaget.

"Apa? Apa yang jenius? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ini semua hanya kamuflase. Lihat ini!" Hugo mulai mengusap-usap tempat lingkaran itu berada, seperti sedang menyingkirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama berada di sana dan tidak pernah mereka sadari.

Dan benar saja, debu yang sangat tebal berjatuhan dari sana. Menutupi wujud asli lingkaran itu. Setelah debu benar-benar terhapus, mereka semua bisa melihat bahwa warna kuning yang dimaksud James tadi adalah sebuah gambar berbentuk matahari yang sangat benderang yang berada di tengah sebuah lingkaran tipis berwarna biru terang. Seperti layaknya Bumi yang mengitari Matahari yang menjadi pusat dari semua Tata Surya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Inilah inti dari teka-teki itu."

"Kau benar, Hug. Dan kalau aku tidak salah, yang dimaksud dengan _Bumi berputar 12 kali melawan arah jarum jam_ adalah…" Al mulai menggerakkan lingkaran berwarna biru itu berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam sebanyak 12 kali. "… memutar lingkaran ini berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam sebanyak 12 kali putaran."

"_Yeah_, kau benar. Lihatlah…" teriak Roxanne.

Setelah memutar lingkaran itu sebanyak 12 kali, lingkaran itu langsung memutar secara sendirinya. Berbalik dari arah putar Al yang juga sebanyak 12 kali. Dan seketika itu juga gambar Matahari di tengah lingkaran itu berbunyi "Klik". Dan lingkaran itu menjadi semakin ke dalam dan akhirnya hanya menunjukkan tonjolan yang berbentuk Matahari.

"Dan untuk _Berusaha menekan matahari yang selalu menekan kedalam_ adalah menekan tombol matahari ini sampai ke dalam mengikuti arah Bumi tadi." Sekarang Hugo yang melakukannya. Dia menekan tombol berebentuk Matahari itu dan…

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," ungkap Lily bingung. Semua juga menunjukkan wajah kekecewaan yang sama.

Setelah semua yang mereka lewati, semua ini percuma. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di balik dinding itu. Dinding itu bahkan tidak bergeser 1 centi pun. Sedangkan Rose di balik sana sedang menunggu tanpa suara.

"Lihatlah. Bahkan setelah banyaknya waktu yang kita bertujuh tempuh untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki ini, kita tidak berhasil sama sekali. Sedangkan Rose yang hanya seorang diri bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini hanya dalam hitungan menit. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan." Fred mengerang.

Dia menendang dinding itu sekeras-kerasnya. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Dinding itu membuka sedikit dengan sangat mudahnya. Mereka semua membelalak tidak percaya. Berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia, dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Ternyata ini adalah pintu dua arah dengan kunci yang sangat sulit di temukan." Teriak Al saking bersemangatnya.

"Kau benar. Ini semua hampir membuatku frustasi." Fred menghela nafas.

"Ayo sekarang kita segera masuk. Mencari Rose dan segera kembali!"

James membuka pintu dua arah itu lebih dulu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ketika pertama kali kakinya menapak di lantai ruangan itu, dia merasakan ada angin berhembus sangat kencang ke wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana asal angin itu, tapi sesaat dia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kehampaan dan kegelapan.

"Lumos!" suara Hugo menggaung di sekitar mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa melihat sekitar, walaupun hanya remang-remang. Ruangan itu terlalu besar untuk cahaya kecil yang keluar dari tongkat sihir Hugo.

"Dimana Rose?" tanya Roxanne sambil mencengkeram erat lengan jaket Fred.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menyalakan semua tongkat kita. Itu bisa membantu kita untuk mencari Rose." James menyalakan tongkatnya dan mulai mencari.

Setelah beberapa saat mengitari ruangan itu. Mereka mulai lelah.

"Sebenarnya di mana sih Rose? Tadi bukannya dia ada di balik dinding itu? tapi kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada, seharusnya dia tahu kalau kita sudah ada di sini."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Dinding yang tadi kita lewati. Er… sepertinya kita terkunci lagi."

"Ouch, tidak lagi. Apa memang hari ini adalah hari sial kita? Atau masih ada ruangan lain yang menunggu kita di balik dinding-dinding sialan ini?" Fred meraung karena kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini." Louis menyandarkan dirinya di dinding.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rose? Kita masih belum menemukannya."

"Benar, sebenarnya di mana sih anak sok tahu itu? padahal dia yang membuat kita masuk ke ruangan ini." Louis mendengus kesal. Sejak tadi mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Rose.

"Atau, telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Rose? Di tempat segelap ini, sendirian. Mana ada yang tahu apa yang bersembunyi di sudut-sudut tergelapnya?" tubuh Lily kembali bergetar. Rasa takut dengan cepat menjalarinya tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu. Lihatlah! Dia sedang tertidur pulas di sini."

"Apa?" mata mereka teralih ke tempat Al.

Al sedang membungkuk menghada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Dan benar saja, itu Rose yang sedang tidur dengan tubuh merapat pada dinding. Mereka semua mendengus secara bersamaan.

"Dasar. Kita semua khawatir sampai hampir kehabisan akal karena dia tidak kunjung muncul. Eh… dia malah asik-asik tidur di sini."

"Rose memang selalu seperti itu. selalu menganggap semuanya mudah," ucap Al, kesal.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Begitulah jika menjadi anak yang pintarnya melebihi rata-rata." Sekarang giliran Hugo yang mendengus kesal.

"James, Al. Aku mengantuk," keluh Lily. James berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin Lily tidak mengantuk. Mereka semua sudah menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk melewati kejadian aneh ini. Mereka kan juga manusia yang membutuhkan tidur.

"Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik kita tidur di sini malam ini. Kita tidak mungkin meneruskan pencarian saat tubuh kita sudah mencapai lelah yang berlebihan. Lagi pula aku juga sudah mengantuk." James menuntun Lily untuk tidur di samping Rose. Dan dia juga membaringkan diri di sampingnya.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti James dan Lily. Dan masing-masing mengambil tempat di samping para saudara mereka. Berbaring dengan mata menatap lurus ke atas, berusaha menatap ujung ruangan itu yang tak terjangkau mata.

Walaupun mereka mengatakan sudah mengantuk, tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang benar-benar memejamkan mata. Pikiran mereka melayang-layang tidak mengerti, untuk apa sebenarnya mereka berada di ruangan tidak bertuan ini?

Ruangan itu hampir sama dengan ruangan sebelum ini. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hidup dalam ruangan itu. Tapi entah apa itu, mereka tidak tahu. Otak dan mata mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencerna semua itu. dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan semua system saraf mereka yang sudah bekerja terlalu banyak malam ini. Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah terbuai dalam dunia mimpi yang menghanyutkan.

oOo

Mata Rose terasa panas. Seperti ada cahaya yang terlalu panas yang memaksa masuk melewati kelopak matanya yang masih enggan membuka. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha membuka matanya yang masih sangat ingin beristirahat. Dan saat matanya dipaksakan untuk membuka dia mendapati wajahnya sudah tersinari matahari sepenuhnya.

Sekali lagi dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memandang berkeliling. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati semua Sepupu dan adiknya juga tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, senyum terulas di wajahnya.

"Ternyata mereka bisa memecahkannya juga. Aku pikir, aku akan lebih lama akan tidak bertemu mereka. Huuffh…" Rose menghela nafas lega.

Matanya masih tersilaukan dengan cahaya yang sejak tadi tidak mau menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dia sedikit menyingkir dari dari tempat yang semula dia tempati dan berdiri untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan debu. Dan dalam sekejap mtanya membelalak tanpa arah.

Dia benar-benar seperti dimanjakan dengan keindahan alam yang sungguh-sungguh hidup di dalam ruangan itu. _Tapi mana mungkin, itu kan ruangan tertutup?_ Tapi ini memang seperti nyata. Dia bisa mendengar suara burung-burung pipit yang bersiul riang. Suara gemericik air terdengar sangat dekat dan nyata. Dan semua itu berasal dari dinding-dinding yang tergambar indah dan menawan.

Mural, _yeah_, itulah sebutan yang tepat untuk pemandangan di depan matanya saat ini. Lukisan yang menyelimuti hampir setiap inci dinding di ruangan itu terasa sangat nyata. Rose tidak tahu bagaimana dia menggambarkan keindahan lukisan dinding itu, tapi pemandangan dalam lukisan itu bagaikan surge yang tergambar jelas diatas kanvas yang lebih nyata.

Dia mengamati lukisan itu dengan seksama. Dalam benaknya tiba-tiba berkumandang sebuah pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya. _Sejak kapan Mural itu ada di sana?_ Karena menurutnya semalam dia tidak melihat apa pun di dinding. Dan dengan cepat pula otak Rose bekerja.

"Sinar Matahari." Dia berseru pada dirinya sendiri.

_Yeah_ benar, sinar matahari telah membuat lukisan yang semula tidak terlihat menjadi tampak dan terlihat nyata. Sinar Matahari memang menyelimuti hampir seluruh dinding di ruangan itu. menimbulkan kesan yang semakin mendalam dan elegan.

_Lukisan itu benar-benar sempurna._ Pikir Rose dalam hati. Dia menjelajahi setiap centi pemandangan yang terpantul pada dinding di ruangan itu. Dan tepat di titik tengah dari lukisan itu, Rose mendapati sebuah kastil kuno yang berdiri kokoh tepat di tengah-tengah hutan belantara. Kastil yang sangat tua dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Setelah menemukan lukisan kastil itu dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata kastil itu benar-benar terkurung dalam hutan belantara. Tidak ada celah sama sekali. _Memangnya siapa yang mau menghuni kastil tua dan terpencil seperti itu?_ Pasti orang yang menghuni kastil itu tidak pernah tahu tentang dunia luar.

Rose membalikkan badannya hendak membangunkan para sepupu dan adiknya saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan hembusan angin yang keluar dari Mural di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Rose menoleh kearah angin itu berasal, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana. Masih tetap lukisan tak bergerak yang memenuhi dinding. Sedetik yang lalu, Rose sempat berpikir kalau lukisan itu benar-benar hidup, tapi ternyata itu Cuma pikiran konyol yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Rose kembali berjalan untuk membangunkan sepupu-sepupu dan adiknya. Mereka semua terbangun dalam diam saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sama seperti Rose saat pertama kali menyadari adanya Mural di ruangan itu.

"Waow… apa kau yang menggambarnya Rose?" tanya Hugo kagum. Rose langsung menjitak kepala Hugo sekeras-kerasnya. "Auch…"

"Mana mungkin aku menggambar lukisan sebesar dan seluas ini dalam waktu yang singkat?"

"Jadi ini sudah ada sejak semula?" Al juga terlihat penasaran. Rose hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

'Tapi seingatku, semalam tidak ada lukisan apapun di dinding ruangan ini," timapal James.

"_Yeah_, ini memang hanya terlihat saat terkena sinar matahari. Benar-benar ajaib bukan?"

"Dan ini terlihat hidup. Apa kalian dengar? Aku bisa mendengar suara air terjun yang berada di balik hutan itu," Roxanne berlari menunjuk lukisan air terjun di belakan gambar hutan.

"Ya, aku juga bisa merasakan hawa sejuk yang berhembus melalui dedaunan di hutan itu," tambah Fred.

"Tapi entah mengapa, aku malah merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Aku merasakan hawa mengerikan dari hutan dan kastil itu." Al menatap arah Kastil dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terpetakan.

"Aku juga. Sejak tadi juga itu yang membingungkanku. Di dalam pemandangan seindah ini menyimpan sesuatu yang terasa sangat mengerikan." Al mengangguk menanggapi komentar Rose.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita sekarang mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Semua orang pasti sudah sangat panic mencari kita."

"Kau benar, James. Bayangkan saja betapa gegernya Hogwarts saat ini saat mengetahui para keturunan Weasley/Potter telah menghilang tanpa jejak." Waow, itu pasti aka menjadi Kepala Berita selama berminggu-minggu."

"Hei,hei, kenapa kau malah terlihat senang, Fred. Itu mengerikan tahu. Bayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya orang tua kita," protes Roxanne, dan wajahnya langsung berubah sedih saat mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang pasti sedang panic mencarinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari jalan keluar dan segera pulang!" James mulai memimpin.

"Semoga saja ini berjalan cepat. Aku tidak akan sanggup berpikir lagi kalau ada teka-teki seperti semalam lagi." semua tertawa mendengar keluhan Fred.

Mereka semua sudah mulai mencari jalan keluar lain, siapa tahu ada teka-teki seperti semalam yang bersembunyi di salah satu dinding itu. Jadi mereka harus lebih teliti. Mereka sudah hampir setengah jalan mencari dan meraba dinding saat mereka menyadari Lily tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Lil…?" panggil James dan Al bersamaan.

Mereka semua menghadap kebelakang secara bersamaan dan mendapati Lily sedang berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Ada apa lagi, Lil? Kita harus bergegas sebelum hari menjadi malam, dan semua kepanikan memuncak gara-gara kita tidak ada." Lily masih tidak menjawab. Dia masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Tapi dapat dilihat kalau saat ini dia sedang gemetar ketakutan.

"Lil, ada apa sebenarnya?" Rose berjalan menghampiri Lily, dan langsung tersentak menlihat ekspresi wajah Lily.

"James, Al, kemarilah!"

"Ada apa?" Al dan James berlari menghampiri Rose dan Lily.

Mereka berdua langsung menatap Lily. Dan saat mereka menatap wajah Lily, wajah itu menunjukkan rasa ketakutan yang sangat besar.

"Ada apa, ada apa sebenarnay Lil? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kita pasti akan segera keluar dari sini, kau tidak perlu setakut itu." James berusaha menenangkan Lily.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan keluar dari sini dengan mudah."

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu? Kita belum mencobanya kan?" timbrung Fred dari balik punggung Al.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya? Selama ini, semua yang kita lewati, teka-teki yang harus kita pecahkan, semua itu saling berhubungan. Dan semua itu menunjukkan bahwa kita memang sedang dituntun untuk mencapai tempat ini."

"Lil, jangan membuat kami takut. Kau seperti orang yang kesurupan." Hugo memegang tangan Lily.

"Aku tidak kesurupan…" Lily berteriak sangat keras.

"Lihatlah lukisan itu dengan seksama. Apa kalian tidak merasa pernah melihat lukisan itu sebelum ini? Sadarlah, kita sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya." Lily terdiam, tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Sedangkan para Weasley/Potter yang lain masih belum mengerti. "Kita pernah mengalami dalam mimpi kita dua malam yang lalu," kata Lily lagi, sekarang lebih lirih.

Ekspresi syok langsung meliputi wajah mereka semua. Benar kata Lily, pantas saja sejak tadi mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan lukisan itu. ternyata karena mereka semua pernah melihat lukisan itu sendiri sebelum ini, bahkan mereka pernah mengalami berada di dalam lukisan itu.

Wajah mereka berubah pucat. Mereka tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka semua tidak menyadari kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depan mereka saat ini. Kalau ini sungguh-sungguh nyata, berarti mimpi yang mereka mimpikan bersama waktu itu benar-benar akan terjadi dan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar! Ini pasti hanya halusinasi saja. aku pasti sedang bermimpi, sama seperti waktu itu. Iya kan? ita pasti sedang bermimpi. Dan saat aku membuka mataku nanti, kita akan sudah kembali ke dunia nyata dan semua akan kembali seperti semula." Roxenne berusaha mengingkari kenyataan yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Sadarlah, ini bukan mimpi lagi. Ini saatnya kita menghadapi kenyataan yang sudah pernah kita mimpikan. Lily benar, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi ini semua." Rose berusaha meyakinkan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa saat, beberapa menit, mungkin beberapa jam, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi kemudian Rose berjalan mendekati lukisan itu. dia berjalan terus menuju lukisan kastil yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Dia ingin tahu apakah memang benar-benar ada koneksi yang bisa menuntun mereka ke tempat misterius itu.

Dia menyentuh lukisan kastil itu, dan sesaat dia merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ada udara panas yang menjalarinya dari tangan dan menyebar sampai keseluruh tubuhnya. Rose tersentak sampai mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Memang ada yang gaib dengan lukisan itu.

"Al, kemarilah!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Al setelah menghampiri Rose. Dan semua mengikutinya di belakang.

"Bisakah kau merasakan, kalau lukisan ini hidup?" Al mengerutkan kening.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lukisan itu. dan benar, dia juga merasakan sensasi yang juga dirasakan Rose. Tapi kali ini, dia seperti akan tersedot ke dalam lukisan itu. dan tangannya benar-benar masuk ke dalam dinding itu tanpa bisa ditarik kembali.

"James, lepaskan aku."

"Apa?" James masih belum menyadari denagn keadaan Al. dan saat matanya tertuju pada tangan Al yang sudah separuh jalan memasuki dinding dia langsung memekik kaget. "Al, kemana tanagnmu…?"

"Tanganku tertarik ke dalam, aku tidak bisa menariknya balik. Bantu aku." Al mengerang. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar yang menariknya untuk jauh masuk ke dalam.

Mereka semua berusaha menarik Al sekuat mereka bisa. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka, tapi hasilnya, Al malah semakin tertarik kedalam.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, kita bisa ikut tertarik juga. Bagaimana ini?" Louis mengerang, berusaha menahan Al.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat tarik…!"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

"Jangan menyerah, kita harus…"

Kalimat James terhenti, dan setelah itu tergantikan dengan suara jeritan yang membahana di seluruh ruangan. Dan dalam beberapa detik, mereka semua sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu. Sekali lagi, menghilang tanpa bekas.

**To Be Continue…**

**Thak's to…**

**_ Rest : Mungkin di chap ni aku belum bisa kasih yang bener-bener horror, tapi aku harap masih pantas buat di baca. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**_Emma Malfoy : Di sini di jelasin ke mana pada Weasley/Potter menghilang. Tapi ini masih awal dari perjalanan mereka. Jadi tetep baca dan usahakan Review ya… Terima kasih.**

**_ChiCha : Wah sayang kamu gak suka mistery, tapi semoga aja setelah ini kamu bisa suka sama kisah mistery. Biar kamu bacanya lebih nyaman. Terima Kasih.**

**_Tinkebot : Apa memang mirip Narnia za…? Wah, padahal waktu nulis itu aku bener-bener gak kepikiran sama Narnia sama sekali. Aku aja juga baru nyadar saat baca review dari kamu. Tapi semoga ini gak bener-bener mirip sama Narnia, karena aku gak berharap karyaku menyamai milik siapapun. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Tetep Baca dan kasih reviewnya. :)**

**_AnnisaLongbottom : Terima kasih sudah mereview. Tetep baca dan tinggalkan jejak za…**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview. Terima kasih juga yang hanya sempat membaca saja tanpa mereview. Aku berharap chap ini masih pantas untuk mendapatkan review dari para reader yang baik. Maaf kalau kurang puas dan kurang bagus. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo yang tertinggal. Tetep tinggalkan jejak za… ;D**

**#Chalttermore#**


End file.
